Stuck This Way
by WeirdIdiotWithAComputer
Summary: Danny had to save the world, but in order to do that, he had to be turned into a merman. Nobody knew about it and now they all believe him to be dead. What will happen? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Nearly 16 years old now, and he had not seen his family or any of his friends for over a year. He didn't have any friends like himself, because he was different from everyone. Danny swam through the water that day, thinking about his family and friends. He had been sad ever since the incident because everyone believed that he had died. Danny hated remembering the first time he saw himself after he changed. He thought it was the coolest thing ever. Now he thought of it as more of a curse.

The incident was a little over a year ago. He had been told by Clockwork that he was needed elsewhere and that he would need to go as soon a possible to help. Danny went the next day, not telling anyone, because Clockwork told him not to. When he got to the beach he was supposed to go to that day, he saw Clockwork floating there. He slowly walked over. Clockwork asked if he really wanted to do this. Danny was hesitant, but nodded. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the deserted beach. He tried to get up, but found it impossible for some reason. He looked down at his legs, to find that a black and white tail had replaced them. Clockwork never actually told Danny what was going to happen to him if he accepted the offer, but he never expected anything like this. He slowly crawled over to the water, as he could feel himself starting to slowly dry out. He knew where he was supposed to go to help defeat the "Darkness" as some called it, but now he was not sure it was a good idea. However, he could not start wandering around in Amity Park, especially since he couldn't walk. He left to defeat the Darkness and expected to be back to normal as soon as he was finished.

Now, it had been over a year and he still had a black and white tail, with matching fins on his arms and on the sides of his tail. He also had fins instead of ears now. His hair had grown a lot in the past year, and it was now tied up in a ponytail. He could still "Go Ghost" and use all his powers. He also gained some new powers. He could talk to fish and other sea creatures now. Being able to talk to other living things seemed to keep him sane, as the fish never made fun of him for being different.

Danny was happy that he could keep his ghost half, but at the same time, he hated having it. Life would be a lot easier underwater if the other mer-people accepted him. They shunned him though. This is because he was different. The other mermaids and mermen he met didn't have any powers. They were also born like this. He was created. Even though he saved them all from the Darkness, none of them respected him in the slightest.

It was nearing his 16th birthday and what he wanted, more than anything else in the world, was to see his family and friends again. He didn't care if he was like this for the rest of his life as long as he could have the comfort of his family and friends. Anyone who had cared about him before he disappeared. That would make him the happiest person ever.

At the same time, however, he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He also didn't know what would happen if a human ever found him; especially if it was some sort of government agency. He hated being experimented on. He had been captured by the Guys in White once, and they had managed to do a couple of experiments before Tucker and Sam saved him. They had found out a lot about him, but he was pretty sure they didn't know about him being half ghost.

Danny had been swimming aimlessly for a while today. This was nothing unusual, but he didn't want anyone to find him and swimming around aimlessly near a popular beach while deep in thought could sometimes be dangerous.

The water was full of people today. Danny had kept track of what day it was and how long he had been living underwater ever since his first day as a merman. He knew that today was the first day of summer holidays and that the beach would be particularly busy today. He still stayed there though. He had high hopes that he might see Sam or Tucker or his family at the beach. None of them were ever there though. This upset him sometimes. He couldn't wait until the day when someone found him and told everyone that he was still alive and okay.

Unfortunately, he didn't think it would be a government agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny kept swimming. Not paying attention, he failed to notice the two people behind him. These two people were wearing pure white diving suits (when I say suits, I mean they looked like regular suits). One was holding a net, while the other was holding a needle with an odd, green liquid in it. These two men were working for a government agency known as the Guys in White.

The two men, known as Agents K and O, took a quick look at each other and nodded. Agent K quickly and quietly swam up behind an unsuspecting Danny and jabbed the needle in his arm. He swiftly pushed down the plunger and pulled the needle out of Danny's arm.

Danny spun around. He had finally snapped out of his trance when he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his arm. Then, he felt something being forced into his veins. He had always hated getting shots, because of the pain and the terrible feeling as the liquid was being injected into his body. Danny looked and saw two people he hoped he would never have to see again.

He immediately recognised the suits that the Guys in White always wore, as well as some of the ghost hunting gear. He saw the ghost-proof net and knew what was going on at once. He tried to back away, but was starting to feel weak and really tired. He knew he must have been injected with some sort of sedative.

Danny mustered up all his remaining energy and tried to a place to hide. Maybe if he hid really well before the sedative fully kicked in, he could get out of this without being captured by these government idiots.

He quickly spotted a small pile of garbage sitting at the bottom of the water. The agents seemed a bit too preoccupied with trying to untangled the huge mess of a net they were planning on using to catch him.

Danny swam as fast as his tail could carry him. When he made it, he quickly grabbed old tires, pop cans, beer bottles, candy wrappers, and anything else he could find and covered himself.

He created a small gap over his eye so he could watch, to make sure the Guys in White didn't manage to find him. He began to worry, however, when he saw that the two men were staring at a beeping machine that reminded him of the trackers his parents would build.

The men started to turn around a faced the direction where Danny was hiding. This worried him deeply. The agents were slowly inching towards him, still staring at the device. They were only about fifteen feet from his hiding spot now and Danny knew that unless the universe was on his side (which it normally wasn't) he would soon be found and taken to a government facility.

He was slowly growing more and more tired. The Guys in White agents were right above him, staring down at the pile of trash. Agent K cautiously reached out a hand, slowly moving some of the trash, revealing the nearly unconscious form of Danny. The men smiled and held up the net.

Danny uttered one last thing before the sedative finally took over.

"I hate my life."

* * *

I haven't updated in a long time and I am sure a lot of people hate me right now... I got really distracted this summer... I will start updating more often... School is almost starting so I will want something to distract me... I promise I will update more often...

Another thing! If you like TMNT, I will be posting a really weird story for the Ninja Turtles... Basically, they get mutated into humans and have weird powers and yadda yadda yadda... Anyways, if you like them, maybe you would like to check it out when it gets posted...


End file.
